


Minifill Thing

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about a Manic Pixie Dream Robert... I don't even know.  (You should just scroll on by, really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minifill Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I got about... four hours of sleep _maybe_ last night. This will probably not make any sense BUT GOSH DARN IT, my brain wanted to write. So, here it is. I'll actually accept concrit on this, because _why not_. (Written for some prompt on inception_kink)

Robert has, in his little house that he bought on a whim with some of the money left over from selling off Fischer-Morrow, approximately six containers full of sugar, a dozen filled with flour and enough yarn and colored glass pieces to supply a small crafts store. He also has a plan.

Well, not really. Having a plan would requiring thinking about more than whether he should use the green yarn with the red glass or if it would be better suited for yellow. Plan making would also take away from cupcake time, and Robert's sweet tooth would never forgive him.

So it's not that he has a plan so much as he'd like a little bit of company the next time he decides that he should get a picture of that bird's nest and the tree's a little high and wouldn't it be nice if there was someone he could show the pictures _to?_ And Saito, well, Saito seems like a perfect candidate because all he ever wears is suits and he spends a lot of time on planes and in meetings and Robert remembers what that was like and how miserable he was, so surely Saito's miserable, too.

If he's not, Robert doesn't much care (or think about it. Really, thinking takes away from the _cupcakes_ and cupcakes are a much better past time than worrying about... whatever it is he's supposed to worry about).

The guard doesn't seem amused when Robert hangs a wind chime on the security camera (and the yellow really did look better, that was a good choice, congratulations Robert's brain), but he lets Robert up to see Saito anyway and how awesome, because there's actually this skyscraper a few blocks over and Robert wants to try and get on its roof and who better to experience that with than Saito? Because Saito's life needs the freedom and awesome that Robert's has.

Saito is (surprisingly, because who wants to _work_ ) hard to convince to go scale tall buildings (and, honestly, they wouldn't scale it, this isn't Mission Impossible. The skyscraper probably has an elevator, anyway. An elevator with glass and wouldn't it be pretty funny to make faces into it? Especially since there's probably someone in a security booth somewhere watching and _everyone_ has sex in elevators so they'd just be a break from the routine. Or something. Maybe Robert should learn a magic trick or two. Saito could be his assistant). Eventually, though, once Robert's rearranged the knickknacks and pictures so that they're more aesthetically pleasing to... well, Robert doesn't know but the air in the office just feels _lighter,_ Saito relents and goes with him.

It's about as fantastic as Robert thought it would be, because not only is the view better than, well, something suitably gorgeous and breathtaking, but he gets to experience it with _Saito_ and, really, that just makes everything better.


End file.
